the meaning of life
by Welly
Summary: When Greg's sister desparately needs a liver transplant, how will this affect him?


Title: the meaning of life Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Nick Spoilers: Nope Series/sequel: sequel to 'live organ donation Archive? Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: when Greg's sister desperately needs a liver transplant, how will this affect him?

A/N: more short scenes, think 'the other guy' short. I wrote them at the same time.

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Nick's pager had gone off, but he hadn't heard it. So, half an hour later, he turned up at the DNA lab. "Greggo, sorry, I didn't hear my pager."

Greg didn't say anything, he didn't even look up. He was sat on his stool, staring at his desk.

"Greggo?" asked Nick, putting his hands on Greg's shoulders. "Something wrong?"

Greg put his hands to his face, and burst into tears.

"Hey," said Nick, wrapping his arms around his lover. "What is it?"

"It's my sister," sniffed Greg.

"What about her?" asked Nick.

"She's dying," said Greg.

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

Greg and Nick were sat in the break room. Nick had made Greg a mug of coffee, in the hope that his favourite drink would calm him down. Greg sipped from the mug, and sighed. "This is so messed up."

"I understand," said Nick. "How long has your sister been sick?"

"She's always been sick," said Greg. "Ever since she was born, it's just some days, she's sicker than others."

"And this is a 'sick' day?" asked Nick.

"This is a really bad day," said Greg. "she's in the hospital, and she's dying."

"Do you want to go and see her?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded, and bit his lip.

"Go," said Nick. "I'll explain to Grissom."

"Thank you," said Greg, pulling off his lab coat.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

"Gris!" said Nick. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Grissom.

"Greg," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Grissom. "I just came from the DNA lab. He wasn't there."

"He's gone to the hospital," said Nick.

"Is he sick?" asked Grissom.

"He's not," said Nick. "But his sister is."

"Oh," said Grissom. "I see."

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Nick.

"No," said Grissom. "I hope she's okay."

"I think it's bad," said Nick. "Greg said she was dying."

Grissom sighed. "Oh dear."

SCENE 4- HOSPITAL

"Can you tell me which room Lauren Sanders is in?" asked Nick. After his shift had finished, he'd gone to the hospital, to see if Greg was okay.

"Room nine," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Nick. He found room nine, and knocked on the door. He stepped inside, and saw a young woman, 21 years old, blonde, blue eyes, lying in the bed, snuggled in her big brother's lap.

"Hey," said Nick. "I, er-"

"You must be the famous Nick," smiled Lauren.

Nick blushed slightly.

"Wegg's told me lots about you," said Lauren.

"Yeah?" said Nick.

"Yeah," said Lauren. "You're cuter than he makes out."

"Right," said Nick. "I don't really know much about you."

"Ah," said Lauren. "You probably think I'm really weird now."

"I don't think you're weird," said Nick. "Just, 'friendly'."

Lauren giggled. "That's right. I am a 'friendly' person."

"Greg said you're really sick," said Nick. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," said Lauren. "Just when I thought I was having a good time, my liver goes and packs up on me. It sucks."

"I can understand that," said Nick.

SCENE 5- HOSPITAL

"This is so messed up," said Greg, breaking down in tears.

"Hey," said Nick, putting his arms round Greg to stop him falling over. "It's okay."

"She's dying," said Greg.

"She needs a liver transplant," said Nick.

"I know," said Greg. "but she's a really rare blood type. The chances of finding a donor are, slim."

"Right," said Nick, stroking Greg's head. "Is there anyone in the family?"

Greg sniffed.

"Greggo?" asked Nick.

"I'm a match," said Greg.

"Ah," said Nick. "Are you going to do it?"

"Nick!" said Greg.

"Sorry," said Nick. "I was just asking."

"I want to," said Greg. "I really do. I know that she'll die if I don't, and I don't want her to die, it's just-"

"Go on," said Nick.

Greg didn't say anything, Nick could tell he was crying.

"Ssh," said Nick, rubbing Greg's shoulders. "It's okay."

"It's not," said Greg, his knees collapsing under him. "It's completely screwed."

"Oh Greg," said Nick, sitting Greg down.

"I feel so bad about this," said Greg, staring at the floor.

"It's okay," said Nick, welling up slightly himself. He hated to see Greg upset, and he knew that this was tearing Greg apart.

SCENE 6- HOSPITAL

"Hey," smiled Lauren.

"Hey," said Nick. "Can I, er, sit down?"

"Go for it," said Lauren. "Where's Wegg?"

"He's getting a coffee," said Nick.

"He's addicted to that stuff," said Lauren.

"Tell me about it," said Nick. "We have a whole cupboard at home full of different types of coffee."

Lauren giggled. "Now that I can imagine."

"It's terrible," said Nick. "I like just the plain coffee you get from the supermarket, but Greg's so picky."

Lauren giggled again. "He likes his coffee."

"Yeah," said Nick, sighing.

"He told you he's a match, didn't he," said Lauren.

"Yes," said Nick.

"I don't want him to do it," said Lauren.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"He's my big brother," said Lauren. "I can't ask him to do this."

"He wants to do it _because_ he's your big brother," said Nick. "He wants to help you."

"Would you do it for your little brother?" asked Lauren.

"Yes," said Nick.

"Would you let your big brother do it?" asked Lauren.

"If that's what he wanted," said Nick.

"I know Wegg wants to do this," said Lauren. "But it's gonna destroy him. I know that when he was attacked, and that guy tried to remove his liver, that changed him. It really scared him, and reminded him that's he's not the invincible Wegg he'd have everyone believe."

"I know," said Greg. "It took him a while to get over."

"But I don't think he's totally over it," said Lauren. "that guy wanted Wegg's liver, and that really scared him, and now I'm asking for him to give me some of his liver! Nick, I just can't do that, I can't."

"You need to talk to him about this," said Nick.

"I don't want to upset him," said Lauren.

"He's already upset," said Nick.

SCENE 7- HOSPITAL

"Hey," said Nick, kissing Greg on the forehead.

"Hey," said Greg.

"Did you speak to Lauren?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "she doesn't want me to do this."

"I know," said Nick. "she doesn't want to put you through the suffering again. She thinks you're still cut up about when you were attacked."

"No," said Greg. "I told her that. I mean, sure, it freaked me out at the time, but I'm over it, and that has nothing to do with now. Nothing."

"Did you tell her this?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"And what did she say?" asked Nick.

"she didn't say anything," said Greg.

"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Nick.

"I talked to her," said Greg, "and I talked to the doctors."

"And?" asked Nick.

"And," said Greg. "we're gonna go through with it."

"You're gonna give her some of your liver?" checked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"And she's okay with it?" asked Nick.

"She came round eventually," said Greg.

"I'm proud of you," said Nick, kissing Greg again.

SCENE 8- HOSPITAL

"If I die," began Lauren.

"You're not gonna die," said Greg.

"If I do," said Lauren, interrupting Greg. "I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," said Greg, picking up his sisters hand.

"Should we wish each other good luck?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know," smiled Greg. "I've never done this before."

"Me either," said Lauren. "And I don't plan on doing it again in a rush."

"Yeah," said Greg.

"So, er, good luck then," said Lauren, pulling Greg in for a kiss.

"You too," said Greg, kissing his baby sister on the forehead. He turned to leave the room.

"I love you," called out Lauren.

"I'll see you afterwards," said Greg, following the nurse into a different room.

SCENE 9- HOSPITAL

Nick was pacing the corridor. Greg and Lauren were in surgery. Nick was nervous. He hoped they'd both be okay. He wanted the surgery to be over. Nick went to the vending machine, got himself a coffee, and sat down. Nearly an hour later, he fell asleep.

SCENE 10- HOSPITAL

"Can I go in and see him?" asked Nick. The surgery was over, and Greg was in recovery.

"Yes," said the doctor. "Don't be long. He needs his rest, and he's pretty sick."

"okay," said Nick.

"It's ironic really," said the doctor. "The donor usually suffers more that the recipient."

"Okay," said Nick, keen to go and see Greg. He went into Greg's little side room, and pulled a chair in close to Greg. He picked up Greg's hand, and Greg opened his eyes slightly. "Nick!"

"Hey Greggo," smiled Nick, kissing Greg's hand. "You did good."

"Is Lauren okay?" asked Greg.

"I think so," said Nick.

"Good," said Greg, closing his eyes.

SCENE 11- HOSPITAL

"Greg," said the doctor, going into Greg's room.

"Hey," said Greg, holding Nick's hand. "what's up? How's Lauren?"

The doctor glanced at the floor.

"Oh God!" said Greg. "what's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Greg, I'm afraid Lauren died," said the doctor.

"NO!" cried Greg. "what happened?"

"She had some post-op complications," said the doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Greg.

"We did everything we could," said the doctor. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" cried Greg. "She can't be dead. She can't be."

"I'm so sorry," said the doctor.

"Was it the liver?" asked Greg. "Did I kill her?"

"No," said the doctor. "It had absolutely nothing to do with you."

SCENE 12- HOSPITAL

"Nick," cried Greg, burying his face in Nick's top.

"Greggo, I'm _so_ sorry," said Nick, stroking Greg's head.

"I can't believe she's gone," said Greg.

"Ssh," said Nick. "It's okay."

"No it's not," sniffed Greg. "Lauren's gone. My baby sister is dead."

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

"I was meant to protect her," said Greg. "I mean, I'm her big brother, and I couldn't even get that right."

"This isn't your fault," said Nick. "Don't blame yourself."

"who's fault is it?" asked Greg.

"It's nobody's fault," said Nick. "there was nothing anybody could do."

"I miss her," said Greg.

"I know," said Nick.

SCENE 13- GREG'S HOUSE

"Will you help me with my tie?" asked Greg. It was the day of Lauren's funeral, and because Greg hadn't worn a tie since school, he was having some trouble tying the knot right.

"Come here," said Nick, pulling Greg's tie. He tied it for him, and set it straight.

"Thank you," said Greg.

"Are you ready?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"Let's go," said Nick.

"I'm nervous," said Greg. He was giving a speech at Lauren's service.

"Don't be nervous," said Nick. "I'll be there."

Greg smiled slightly. "Okay. Let's do this."

END


End file.
